


Kissing Hulk

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, I rewatched Thor Ragnarok and got emotional about these two again, I took out that bullshit with Nat's video and replaced it with something better, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, THOR LOVES BOTH HIS BOYFRIENDS, theyre so soft and in love!!!!, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: After Thor and Hulk's little argument, Thor apologizes, and then something new happens.(I really couldn't think of a good summary, I'm sorry, I just rewatched Thor Ragnarok and had feelings about this ship again and then wrote this)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Hulk/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Kissing Hulk

“I’m sorry,” Thor says, leaning against the side of the bed next to Hulk. “I didn’t mean that stuff I said.” 

The two sit in silence for a moment, but Thor finds it comforting. It’s been so long since he’s seen one of his friends from the Avengers. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he tells Hulk. “It was such a relief to see you. If you weren’t here, I would have been all alone on a planet full of strangers.” 

He thinks for a moment of Loki, but then pushes his brother from his mind. Loki had pretended not to know him. 

“So thank you,” Thor finishes awkwardly. “For being here.” 

He looks up to meet Hulk’s eye and give him a half smile. Hulk returns the smile, and then, before Thor can say or do anything, Hulk is leaning over and kissing him. 

It’s nice, actually. Hulk is amazingly gentle for someone his size and strength, and Thor finds himself leaning in for more just as the kiss ends. 

“Sorry,” says Hulk, but Thor shakes his head. “Don’t be,” he replies. 

Hulk scoots closer to him, and nothing else is said. 

***

Thor is trying to leave, he’s found a ship, but suddenly Hulk is there, ruining the ship as he forces his way inside to get to Thor, begging him to stay. 

“Don’t go,” Hulk says in a soft voice once he’s reached Thor, and there’s something in his voice that breaks Thor’s heart. 

“I-I have to,” Thor protests, but his voice breaks despite his best efforts. 

“Don’t,” Hulk says once more, and then he’s kissing Thor again.

This time Thor takes his chance, fully pressing himself into the kiss, heartbeat going crazy as Hulk pulls him closer with one giant hand. 

“Ok,” Thor says when it’s over. “I’ll stay. I won’t leave you, I promise.” 

He places his hands on each side of Hulk’s massive face and seals his promise with the sweetest kiss he’s ever given anyone. 

Under his fingertips he can feel Hulk’s face getting smaller, his body becoming shorter, and when the kiss ends it’s not the Hulk he’s holding, it’s Bruce. 

Bruce, who yanks him back into another ferocious kiss, running one hand through Thor’s new short hair, his other arm wrapped around Thor’s waist. 

When the kiss ends, Bruce rests his forehead against Thor’s, both of them breathing heavily. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Bruce pants. “I’ve always had the biggest crush on you, Thor. We both did.” 

“Well then, it’s a good thing I like you both back,” Thor replies. He grins, then adds, “You’re both wonderful kissers by the way.”

Bruce explodes into laughter that makes Thor’s heart race and he just has to kiss him again, so he does, leaning down to catch Bruce’s lips with his own. 

Maybe Sakaar wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
